Mreabrani
A rolling green coastal land, of reclusive and proud men, Mreabrani has made more a presence known of late, taking to the seas on ships of others, and trying to make contact with Drorn, bringing their strange animals and stranger beliefs. Mreabrani People Often considered a rude, hostile race, the people of Mreabrani are merely protective of their land, living so close to the violent orcs, insidious goblins, and greedy and stuck up Adalancians. Ouywardly proud, they know in their hearts that one needs to do what one can in life to survive. Holding grudges often, to the point of wearing reminders of people who have scorned them, the Mreabrani can also direct this dedication to service and love, but only when one has proven themselves. Beards are more than common, but a trend for mustaches is popular for the young, both symbolize a lot in their culture, as does hair, which many refused to cut do to religious reasons, wearing it in their large turbans or headdresses. Women on the other hand are mostly kept wrapped up, and seem subdued and oppressed to the outsider, but in truth, the men seek council with women often, knowing they are the vessels of the next generation and channel great wisdom. Because of this Mreabrani men can be seen as over protective, but in truth they love women above all else, and though the idea of other men allowing their women to go and fight and reveal their beauty and powers to others is offensive to them, they blame the men and not the women of these other lands. This attitude of covetous protection spreads into daily life, with a Mreabrani man rarely telling anyone about himself, even what he earns or what he does, in fear of being taken advantage of. Many consider them thieves, as they have a belief of taking things of others who are not strong enough to hide it well, but there is much more to them that that. The strange beasts that exist in their land, such as tiger-buffalo, and winged dogs, make them very familiar with the odd monsters and many of their warriors ride, ot use them to help them hunt. Mreabrani Government One king rules all the land, and his sons or close relatives rule the various provinces. When the king passes on, it is his oldest sons duty to take over, and then his children will take over ruling of the areas. The current king is Tahir Aslan İlhan Necmiye Çagatay a proud warrior who has twelve children, only seven of which are rulers of his land. Said to be the greatest archer in all the land, he is said to personally offer any wish he is capable of granting to anyone who can beat him in archery - thought he will use his blessed crossbow. Though who fail are said to be then bound to him as a slave until they finish an impossible task; so it is not taken lightly. Nothing is known about his queen. Mreabrani Culture Though they descend from Dalmascan culture, the people here follow a very different attitude, especially as they have adopted Espandor ways, as well as some Adalancian ways too. An average Mraebrani man will go to work in the same job as his father, as traders, hunters, crafters, or providing a service in the city. There is a lot of shouting and arguing in everything they do, but there is a lot of respect for each other, which outsiders don't often understand. At the end of most days families get together and eat in silence and then talk and smoke together, all hosted by the children who work hard and respect their elders. Thought the women can, they are not cooks and cleaners, but when they do it is always respected. Those who worship Horoz Kafası tend to live move rural simple lives, being violent to their women and letting few see them, but they know that in many of the cities this is not acceptable, but do not change their ways, instead resting and avoiding those in the cities except when they make attacks upon those in the name of their god. This is rarely tolerated by the king though, and is quickly quashed. When they keep to them selves though, their religious practices are allowed. Those who live poor lives in the streets often form thieves guilds, relyiing on the the ways of Siyah Canavar, and if they do well can become quite rich in their own right. Settlements of Mraebrani Balkava Bulbul Yavas Ekmek Lokma Kazan Pismaniye Sutlu Tahum Locations in Mraebrani The Maras Dondurmasi Pastırma River Kokoreç Mountains Içılbır Valley Pul Biber Woods Etli Yaprak Sarma Plains The Kuzu'çevirme The Meze and Mantı Religion in Mraebrani Gods of the Land * Abraxus, The Destroyer, (LE) ** "Horoz Kafası" * Asafam, God of Kings (LG) ** "Baba Aslan" * Karaan, The Beast Lord (N) ** "Siyah Canavar" * Rofanos, King of Lies, (N) ** "Siyah Canavar" * Zariel, Patron of Mothers (LN) ** "Mavianne" The Lions View The primary religion is one of polytheistic one, where Asafam the Lion is seen as the pinnacle of man and fatherhood, who protected Zariel the Mother from the abusive Abraxus the Destroyer. Unable to do this alone Asafam sought the help of the King of Lies Rofanos to hide her, which he did while she gave birth to her wild son Karaan, who Asafam made into the Lord of Beasts. In honour of Asafam men keep their hair (seen as his mane), and protect all women, who they respect for their mind and creation. The Roosters View Worshiper of Abraxus see this all differently, seeing Zariel as a betrayer and liar, cheating on him and wanting to hide her crime, tricking the gullible Asafam. They are mistrustful of women and give little respect, and though this faith is not shared by the current king this faith is large enouh for their to be temples in some cities. The Liars Tale Rofanos sees himself not as completely out of this, as others do, but the secret manipulator, really ruling all as the other two fight. Worshiper of him are very common, but pretend to be of other of non faiths, waorshipping him in secret. Rumours are the King is secretly a worshiper of him, but that could simply be a lie of the followers. The Mothers Words Few worship Zariel who aren't women, but most respect her. Those women who do worshipper her just have shrines, and ther are no temples and few major teachings. Very few to none priests - at least openly - dedicate their lives to her, but their are said to be ancient temples to her hidden in the land somewhere. The Beasts About Karaan does not get involved in the politics of the land, but many people from all sides throw his a few prayers, and some take up his worship who live with the magical animals of the land. Oddly they make no reference to Zariel as his mother. Mreabrani History This land was colonized hundreds of years ago, after the Reckoning by the Dalmascans with the help of the Four Princes of who settled Eyshabreen. They toppled the kingdom of Espandor, but were refused an a part of their new land to the north and held a grudge ever since, seeing them all as liars and cheats. Special Features of Mrealbrani Dreams It is said that people in this land have shared dream more often than in any land. These are said to be signs of true love and destiny, more common between those who have a strong connection. Any dreams regarding the future, are seen as destiny and it is seen as wrong to try and change them, to the point where some people will go to their death if they believe it is the gods plans. Outsiders rarely witness this, and so it could just be superstition. Mraebrani Game Rules A long tradition on of quick acrobatic fighters, the Mreabrani rely on hostile interaction and know lots about weird animals. They are also not easily persuaded or tricked, stubborn to a benefit. Stat Bonus * Mraebrani humans tend to have their +2 in Dex Favoured Class * Rogue Bonus Class Skills * Acrobatics * Handle Animal * Intimidate * Sense Motive Bonus Feats * Acrobatic * Agile Manuevers * Dodge * Combat Reflexes * Iron Will * Mounted Combat * Nimble Moves * Weapon Finesse